destinyentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
S1E6 "Friction"
Mercy has no clue on what to do with herself anymore. She had devoted her life to Luthor, doing what he asks, and protecting him through all the years, but she can’t condone his plan to remove the Man of Steel from the face of the Earth. She realizes that soon, she must make her final choice. To choose between continuing to serve Lex, or to leave her entire life behind to protect Superman from the dangers Lex plans to unleash on him. Clark is back at the Planet and is writing his article on the recent NFL game in which the Metropolis Meteors went up against the Seattle Seahawks for a 26-12 game, Seahawks winning, and it is boring him. He doesn’t find much interest in sports as back in his time at Smallville, he couldn’t participate in them. Looking at the fans of the sport and seeing how excited they get at it just fills him with more confusion in the subject of sports, and during his train of thought, Lois comes over to him. She was invited to a gala hosted by Lex Luthor and she was supposed to be reporting on it. She needed to take a guest and came to ask Clark if he wanted to go with her. After thinking and stuttering a bit, he agrees, saying that it sounds like a fun social event. With that said, she smiles at him and walks away. Then it goes to Lex in his lab, and he is frustrated. He doesn’t know how to move forward with his plan. He needs to put his Isotope-K into some sort of containment unit to focus it and harness it against Superman. He sees an old blueprint for an experimental military power mech, that would be used at first for construction and later for warfare. Looking over it, he sees what he can do to make the necessary edits to put it together in a way to insert Isotope-K and make it his greatest tool against Superman. He then starts to put it together as Mercy comes down to him. She talks to him about what he plans to do next, and as he explains it to him, she thinks that it is a farfetched idea, and that he won’t be able to get far with it. Lex then turns to her and asks about her meeting with Superman. She was completely shocked and tried to tell him that it isn’t what he thinks and that she was trying to get information. He doesn’t believe her and tells her to leave, and to come back when she’s made the right choice. Fleeing away, she could barely think. Getting in her car and driving off, she wondered what she had to do next, she couldn’t just make this decision, she had to think of all her options. And as she drove, she got too distracted. She collides with another car, and sends it spiraling out of control. While her car is near unscathed and she is completely healthy, the driver of the other car is extremely injured and is in critical condition. She runs over to check on the man in the other car, the man’s name is John Corben. As the car catches on fire, she backs up before Superman flies down and attempts to pull Corben out of the car, he manages to do so, but the car explodes in front of them, sending Corben flying. When he lands, a shard of the car impacts his heart. Corben falls into a coma as the paramedics take him away while a helpless Superman watches, and as he turns to go talk to Mercy, he can see that she has vanished. Looking for her in the nearby streets, he finds no evidence of her, and decides its best to leave her alone. Starring Henry Cavill as Superman Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Olivia Wilde as Lois Lane Kristen Bell as Mercy Graves Sean Connery as Perry White Eric Dane as Metallo Category:Episodes Category:Last Son of Krypton Episodes